


Moonlight

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Takes place right after Pokemon: Twilight Wings Ep 6kbdn style lol
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to be fic number 666 lolz rip and I already had this written when the episode first came out so... haha

Leon slipped the drawing back in it's envelope, the smile still on his lips. His mind raced trying to think of a way to visit the child who drew him the picture but Rose spoke up that he had already arranged it. Leon was ever grateful to the chairman who was always on top of even little things such as this.

The chairman bid Leon a good night with an order to get a good night's rest instead of staying up to make more pokemon battle strategies. 

"Your strategies are already top notch," Rose had said but Leon wanted to stay on top of his game and be sure he was prepared for all challenges. Even so he gave his word that he wouldn't stay up coming up with battle strategies and once Rose was satisfied, he left Leon to his own doings.

Leon stared at the city that the tower overlooked and thought back to his conversation with Sonia. She had asked if he was ready for his upcoming battle with Raihan. Leon was ever confident and the anticipation of his battle with Raihan made his adrenaline rush. Those battles were something Leon looked forward to.

And speaking of Raihan…

He dialed the dragon tamer's number and waited for the pick up. On the second ring, he heard a yawn from the other and immediately felt bad knowing he woke Raihan up. A glance at the clock told him it was already one in the morning.

"Leon?" Raihan's sleepy voice came through the speaker. Leon couldn't help but smile at the dragon tamers' sleepy voice.

"Hey Rai," Leon said. "Sorry I woke you. I just wanted to let you know I finished my schedule for the day."

There was a shuffle on the other side, it sounded like Raihan was sitting up and turning on a light. "You just finished? Leon, it's one in the morning. I don't understand why you always have to be working so late."

It was an old topic that Raihan brought up almost every week when Leon ended up with a late schedule. Leon felt bad every time because Raihan was just worried about him and wanted him to take better care of himself but as long as Leon was champion, he had duties to see through.

"I'm off tomorrow," Leon tried to make the mood lighter with some much needed good news. Leon hardly got days off so this was truly a treat. "I was thinking we could do something together."

There was another shuffle and then Raihan spoke up, sounding more awake and excited.

"What did you have in mind?"

Leon paused, facing the direction he knew Hammerlocke to be. "I don't know actually. I didn't think this far ahead."

Raihan laughed softly and Leon could picture him running his hand through his hair, probably leaning back against the headboard trying to think of something they could do. 

"How about a date?” Raihan suggested. “We haven't had one of those in awhile."

Leon couldn't help but feel bad for that. With his duties stacking up on top of each other, Leon hardly had time to even see Raihan let alone have a date with him. Of course they had their occasional lunch dates and sometimes Leon would fly to Hammerloke and spend the night at Raihan’s place when he wasn’t too busy. It helped but he was glad to have this day off and fully planned to spend it with Raihan so yes, a date sounded perfect.

"Done! We can talk about the details later though. You probably want to get back to sleep."

Leon turned from the view and walked to the elevator, pressing the lobby button. He could hear Raihan moving in his sheets, probably getting comfortable again.

"You're not coming over?" Raihan asks, confused.

"I might."

"No no, you have to now." Leon could practically hear Raihan's smile. He pictures Raihan's position, probably laying on his side with his phone on speaker laying right next to him. He would be facing what he fondly dubbed as 'Leon's side of the bed' and have a toothy grin as he spoke. "You woke me up so you have to come over now. I expect breakfast in bed too."

Leon laughs and already he feels the weight on his shoulders that comes with being champion lift. Raihan always managed to do that for him even at his worst times. 

"Alright fine. I can do that." Leon had already planned to come over anyways and adding breakfast in bed was something he was glad to do especially for Raihan, who liked surprising Leon with lunch every once in awhile so it was nice to return the favor.

"Good. I'll see you in a little bit then?" Raihan's voice sounded more and more drowsy with every word but he was determined to stay awake until he heard Leon's confirmation.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few," Leon quickly responded, eager to let Raihan go back to sleep. He already had a key to Raihan's place so he didn't need him to be awake to let him in.

Raihan yawned and after a quick exchange of 'I love you' from them both, Leon hung up and pocketed his phone, slipping the envelope safely in his pocket as well. 

The elevator door dinged and opened. Leon exit the tower and brought his beloved Charizard out, asking him to take him to Raihan's place. Of course, Charizard was always eager to visit Raihan mainly due to the fact that Charizard was close with Raihan's Flygon. The two had spent a lot of time together when Leon and Raihan were young and barely starting their journeys as pokemon trainers. It was a feat both Leon and Raihan were proud of.

The cool air of the night was refreshing and Leon closed his eyes to just feel the breeze as Charizard glided in the air. He was going faster that usual, Leon noticed, and he figured it was because he sensed that Leon was getting tired so the faster they arrived at Raihan's, the faster Leon could sleep. 

Leon smiles and pats Charizard's neck appreciatively. 

The rest of the ride goes in a blur and when they land on Raihan's balcony, Leon gives his Charizard a rub on the head and goes to unlock the door, letting his pokemon go in first to go in search of his friends. 

Leon watches the pokemon rush off as he takes off his shoes, cape, and cap. He sets his shoes beside Raihan's and his cape and cap on the table he always sets them on when he comes over. 

The place is dark but Leon knows his way to Raihan's room by heart already so he has no problem slipping inside quietly. There is a single light on in the room coming from Raihan's phone that is laying on the pillow on Leon's side of the bed. 

Raihan is snoring lightly but when Leon approaches the bed, he stirs awake and blinks up with sleepy eyes.

"There you are,"he breathes and pushes the covers aside to make room for Leon. Leon strips until he's left in his underwear then slips in beside Raihan and quickly goes to cuddle against his warm chest.

"You're cold," Raihan sniffles and wraps his arms around Leon, settling his chin on top of Leon's head. "You okay?"

Raihan has a habit of asking Leon if he was alright after long nights like this. Ever since that day when Leon collapsed from exhaustion and Raihan had been the first one at the hospital to check on him. Leon sorely regretted that day because Raihan had felt as though he had failed Leon even though it was Leon's own fault he ended up collapsing. Many times Raihan voiced his distaste for Leon working so much and Leon had ignored his words, thinking he could handle it all and still be okay.

"Leon?"

Raihan was staring down at him, his hand now caressing Leon's cheek and his eyes, though still foggy with sleep, concerned.

Leon leans up to peck Raihan's lips, humming in content when Raihan continues the sleepy kiss until he has to part for breath. 

Leon stares up with glassy eyes, now drooping with sleep.

"I'm okay," Leon answers and shuffles forward to slot himself back into Raihan's warm and welcoming arms. "I'm actually more than okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to start writing more..


End file.
